


Триста ударов сердца

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Dark, Drama, Gen, Mystery, Psychology, Science Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Инквизитор в гостях у демонхоста. Или наоборот.





	Триста ударов сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан для ФБ-2013, выложен 25 октября 2013.
> 
> А [вот здесь](https://carcaneloce.diary.ru/p192203484.htm) лежит чудесный арт Carcaneloce!

Он приходит сюда каждый день. Комната — в дальнем конце длинного коридора; чтобы дойти до нее, нужно открыть три двери, ключи от которых есть только у него. Внутри — только простой деревянный стол и такой же стул. И темнота. Он садится, складывая ладони возле лица привычным жестом, пристально вглядывается в черное пространство перед собой и велит сервочерепу начать запись.

— Шерлок Холмс, инквизитор Ордо Маллеус, день восемнадцатый, — говорит он.

— При-и-и-вет, — дружелюбно отвечает темнота, еще до того, как из нее проступает бледное ухмыляющееся лицо. Когда-то человеческое, теперь оно явственно несет на себе отпечатки Хаоса. Это не пугает его: он видел и более страшные вещи, намного худшие. Он смотрел бы на это… существо совершенно равнодушно, если бы не глаза. Они все время меняют цвет, порой так быстро, что невозможно уследить. А потом — он никогда не успевает поймать этот момент — в них туго сворачиваются и замирают два облачка темноты. Такой же, какая постоянно окружает эту тварь. У него есть теория, что на самом деле она… оно? и есть темнота. В истинном обличье, вне человеческого тела. Когда существо услышало эту мысль, оно рассмеялось высоким пронзительным смехом — он до сих пор не знает, следует это воспринимать как положительный или как отрицательный ответ. Здесь, в этой комнате, он не уверен практически ни в чем.

Эта темнота очень странная… в черном нет цвета, но здесь, в том, что окружает тварь, напротив — собраны тысячи оттенков, многим из них он не смог бы дать названия, а многих, кажется, и вовсе не должно существовать в реальности. Темнота дышит, движется, постоянно изменяется — и остается неизменной, включая в себя все сразу и тем самым обращаясь в ничто. Еще она давит. На глаза, на разум, на нервные окончания во всем теле. Он чувствует силу, исходящую от темноты — огромную, невероятную, грозную и опасную силу. Он знает, что ему нельзя оставаться здесь долго. 

Он начал с того, что четко определил границу своих возможностей. Триста ударов сердца — и ни единым больше. Совсем немного. Если он спокоен, это пять минут. Если пульс учащается, это означает, что сегодня он покинет комнату и заключенное в ней существо раньше. Сервочереп запрограммирован тщательно следить за этим, он уведомляет его на двести девяносто третьем ударе. Оставшиеся семь — на то, чтобы выйти и закрыть дверь.  
Всего триста ударов, за которые порой успевает произойти невероятно много. Иногда ему кажется, что этого времени достаточно для того, чтобы разобрать Галактику на кусочки и отстроить заново, в совсем ином, причудливом и жутком виде. Достаточно — для этого существа в облаке темноты. Или для повелителя, которому оно служит. Трехсот ударов вполне хватает, чтобы играть с его разумом, подкидывать загадки, на которые он не может найти ответа, вселять сомнения, внушать идеи… И слишком мало для того, чтобы он мог разобраться в происходящем.

Потом он лежит на кровати в своей комнате, закрыв глаза и закинув руку за голову, и бесконечно переслушивает сделанную сервочерепом запись. И предыдущую. И недельной давности. Снова и снова, по кругу, несчетное число раз. Записи рассыпаются кусочками головоломки, которые он не в силах сложить вместе. Поэтому на следующий день он опять идет в комнату. У него есть еще триста ударов, чтобы приблизиться к пониманию. Совсем немного. Но и не мало.

— Себастиан Моран, инквизитор Ордо Маллеус, — говорит он, вглядываясь в бледное лицо, на котором зияют черные дыры глаз. Лицо расплывается в улыбке, похожей на хищный оскал.

— Он ми-и-илый. Милый, милый славный Себ… 

— Меня не интересуют субъективно-эмоциональные оценки инквизитора Морана.

— Ты с-с-скучный, — с шипением тянет тварь. — А что тебя интересует? Что? Ты любишь зага-адки, инквизитор. Любишь… играть в опасные игры. Любишь. Я знаю. У меня много загадок. Много игр… Давай сыграем, а?

Джон считает, что ему не следует сюда приходить. Боится. Впрочем, он всегда считал, что, как он выражается, «радикальные замашки» ни до чего хорошего Шерлока не доведут. Он очень правильный, Джон. Врач Официо Медика, ставший им для того, чтобы служить Империуму и спасать жизни. И его идеалы не пошатнулись ни на йоту после всех лет, проведенных на войне. Именно такой медикус и был ему нужен для работы. Сложной, опасной работы, где слишком часто приходится сталкиваться лицом к лицу с порождениями Хаоса, которым большинству людей нечего противопоставить — и Джону тоже нечего, кроме собственной непоколебимой уверенности. Но этого достаточно. Да, ему был необходим именно такой врач. И, как оказалось позднее, именно такой друг. 

Он настолько доверяет Джону, что даже прислушивается к его советам — непривычно часто для человека, который, как правило, не прислушивается вообще ни к кому и ни к чему. Но в этот раз Джон неправ. Он все рассчитал, и ему нужно получить ответы. Нужно понять. Рано или поздно он сможет. 

— Твой друг скучный, — сообщает существо, в очередной раз услышав его мысли. — Скучный, скучный доктор. А я веселый. Со мной весело. Хочешь повеселиться? О, как славно мы могли бы повеселиться вдвоем! Куда лучше, чем с душкой Себом…

— Где он?

— Далеко, далеко, среди ярких зве-е-еозд… Ты знаешь эту песню? — тварь неприятно хихикает.

— Я знаю, что он жив. Где он?

— Т-с-с. Это секрет. Большой-большой секрет. За информацию надо платить. Что ты можешь предложить взамен? Может, выпустишь меня? М-м-м? Мне здесь надоело. В этой комнате, в этом теле… Его так сложно менять, знаешь ли. Отвратительно. Скучно. Тесно. Выпусти меня. Выпусти. ВЫПУСТИ. МЕНЯ.

Темнота сжимается в плотный, гудящий, давящий комок, а потом разлетается на мириады сверкающих разноцветных искр, которые пляшут в глазах твари, играют на бледной тронутой искажением коже… Сегодня у него будет меньше пяти минут. Это первая мысль, которая приходит в голову, когда он, тряхнув головой, пытается успокоить участившийся пульс. 

Ничего, это ничего. То, что он видел и чувствовал — тоже улика. Информация. Существо не хочет делиться с ним информацией. Существо врет. Кажется, оно вовсе не способно говорить правду и отвечать прямо. Но каждый визит в эту комнату еще на шаг приближает его к истине. Окольными тропами, извилистыми путями. Ему не нравятся такие методы, но он понимает, что в этот раз иначе не получится.

Есть время задать еще как минимум один вопрос.

— Как Моран сумел проделать это с тобой? — он всегда задает прямые вопросы и никогда не получает прямых ответов. Но продолжает спрашивать. Раз за разом, каждый день.

— Ты… хочешь… знать, — медленно говорит тварь. — Много знать. Многие знания — многие печали. Знания — ценный товар. Возможно, самый ценный во Вселенной. Но ты не хочешь платить. Не хочешь отпустить меня и не хочешь играть со мной. Тогда, может быть, дашь мне поиграть с кем-нибудь еще? Со своим доктором?..

Его внутренне передергивает от омерзения, но в этот раз он быстро возвращает самообладание, не дав существу отнять еще несколько ценных секунд пребывания здесь.

— М-м-м… Нет, нет-нет-нет. Он ужасно скучный. Твой братец… о, твой братец намного лучше. Возможно, даже лучше, чем ты. Я видел его как-то раз… И не отказался бы познакомиться поближе.

Он делает глубокий вдох и усмехается. Твари нельзя верить. Но фактам можно. 

— Уточнить данные о пребывании инквизитора Себастиана Морана в Сегментуме Солар, — говорит он сервочерепу.

Существо медленно наклоняет голову набок, устремив на него вновь полный непроницаемой черноты взгляд.

— Любишь играть. Любишь все понимать. И не любишь, когда скучно…

Время вышло. Сердце отбивает двести девяносто третий удар и, получив сигнал от сервочерепа, он поднимается с места. Тварь вдруг бросается вперед, к нему, насколько позволяет длина сдерживающих ее цепей. Но расстояние до стола он тоже рассчитал, безошибочно и точно. Одно длинное тонкое щупальце темноты почти дотягивается, чтобы лизнуть его шею и воротник его плаща. Почти.

Двести девяносто четыре.

— Я ведь нужен тебе. У меня есть то, что ты хочешь… И ты это знаешь. 

«З-з-знаеш-ш-шь», — последнее слово эхом звучит к него в голове. Пора выходить.

Двести девяносто пять.

— У меня есть все, что ты хочешь…

«Х-х-хочеш-шь».

Двести девяносто шесть.

— У нас много общего, инквизитор. Мно-ого, много общего. Нам ведь нравится одно и то же. Бесконечные знания. Бесконечные изменения. Бесконечные…

«Бес-с-с-с-с…»

Двести девяносто семь.

— Я дам тебе все. Все. Просто приди и возьми. Просто возьми…

«Возьми! Возьми. Возьми…»

Двести девяносто восемь.

— Нам будет хорошо вместе. Очень хорошо. Весело. Мы не будем скучать. Никогда не будет скучно. Никогда!

«Никогда. Скучно. Не будет. НИКОГДА».

Двести девяносто девять.

Он с лязгом захлопывает дверь и слышит приглушенный толстым слоем металла смех существа.

Триста.

Шерлок Холмс, инквизитор Ордо Маллеус, идет по узкому длинному коридору прочь от комнаты, в которую приходит каждый день.

Завтра он придет сюда снова. Завтра…

Он неожиданно останавливается, делает глубокий вдох и дает сервочерепу новое указание:

— Сократить время пребывания до двухсот пятидесяти.


End file.
